Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and an image processing method.
Background Art
In many cases, image data captured by image capture devices such as digital cameras is distorted due to lens aberration etc. Especially, image data captured by using a wide-range lens and a fish-eye lens is further distorted. To correct the distorted image data, for example, image processing apparatuses that includes an arbitrary transformation circuit using affine transformation etc. is known.